hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Hassler
Bill Hassler (Voiced By Maurice LaMarche) He is one of Hendrix's toughest opponents. and the most recurring villain in the ongoing franchise, Hendrix considers him as one of the most dangerous villains he has faced. Appearance Before Hendrix Linguistics timeline, Grey Gloves, Red Pads, Yellow Pads in each shoulders, Red On the torso, with Yellow and Grey In the Belly, Yellow belt, Grey pads but Yellow Pants, Grey knee pads, and Red Boots Present, Red and Grey Gloves, Red Pads in the sleeve, Grey Shoulder pads, Red On the chest, Red and Grey in the torso, Red Belt, Grey Pads with Red Pants, Black Knee Pads, Red Boots Personality Hassler is ruthless, cruel, and power-hungry. In nearly all his encounters, Hassler operates with the single-minded objective of acquiring the Cybernetics, which is the key to ultimate power. He is known to hold a grudge; most notably against Derrick and his family for the great number of losses he has suffered at their hands. He is also known to be very manipulative, notably so of the Enforcer Code of Conduct, in order to achieve his goals. After escaping the Prison, Hassler seemed to have gone partially insane, as he was enraged more easily and exhibited facial ticks. While stranded on wound Injured following his defeat at the end of After Hendrix Linguistics: Season 4, Hassler skilfully manipulates a group of humans known as the Argo Union Circle into serving him. he adopts the role for his own and manipulates his new followers into helping him achieve his goal Bill Hassler cruelty and ruthlessness have reached new heights after his defeat by Hendrix years ago, best exemplified in the episode by helping, Van Harden, to wipe out every Hendrix from a parallel world Cunning and manipulative, Bill Hassler does not hesitate to seize opportunities to further his plans. He is cold and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals. If a member does not comply with Bill Hassler's orders, he will give them a warning or he will kill them, if it turns bad. Bill Hassler talks in a aggressive manner most of the time, even during battle or while taunting his opponents. He has a somewhat humorous side to him, as shown when he stopped in mid-battle just to ask Hendrix why he was "You have mental Illness". However, Bill Hassler attitude is just a way to hide the darker side of his personality, and he has been able to trick many people at first before seeing his malevolent nature. History Early Life Bill Hassler is born in New York, he began to learn about power and become better than everyone else. He learned about the Cybernetics and power to use it for his abilities, he nearly stole it until he was defeated by Derrick and other many times, as he retreating and escape prison many times. Before Hendrix Linguistics Bill Hassler kill and hurt many on his way to detonate the rockets, to NASA, once again Derrick and his forces, shot Bill Hassler in the ship, as it collapsed as Derrick thinks that Hassler is dead for good. He survived and recovered very well. Bill learns that Cybernetics has been used, and it mostly fallen to Hendrix Underwood hands which made Bill jealous and angry. He study the Cybernetics and uses his army forces to lure Hendrix to battle his men. Bill Hassler is angry and studied Cybernetics moves. He tries to take down, Hendrix himself, luring him away from his team, to battle him. Bill defeated Hendrix, as he reveals his whole plan about the Cybernetics and to use to make army of the same moves that Hendrix move. Doctor Hawkins saves Hendrix with Mario help, Doctor Hawkins knows Bill Hassler years ago, as she tells him more about Hassler past, Hassler fend off, Hendrix attacks. Hassler went back into the mothership but is destroyed, as Hendrix blasted him and left him behind. Hassler survived and was in a comma by his teammates. Bill Hassler teams up with Lane to take out Hendrix and his Cybernetics. Hendrix moves fend off Bill Hassler and Lane until they kidnapped Doctor Hawkins. Hendrix surrenders the Cybernetics to Bill Hassler, as he escape. Hendrix got the Cybernetics with the pod, he collected. Hassler and Lane are trapped but survived for a year. One Year Later, Bill Hassler wants revenge on Hendrix and Providence. He ends up by stealing gadgets, as his team collecting samples of weapons. Hassler defeated many of Providence Accord soldiers, as the Cybernetics have the self-destruct problem. Kendrick got it fixed to other person who helped, Doctor Hawkins mother, years ago, Billy Clarkson. Bill Hassler and his team invade the place. Hendrix and his team fight, as his men is defeated by Hendrix's Cybernetics self-destruction. Hendrix's Cybernetics is fixed and helped him defeat many of Bill Hassler and men. He was brutally defeated by him. Hendrix Linguistics Between Season 1 And Season 2 Bill Hassler has new powers to his pads, as he uses them take down many opponents in combat to become power. Hassler returns to Providence after 4 years of his last defeat. Bill takes down many of Doctor Hawkins team, but decided not to take their equipment. Hassler servant, Ursa, sends a message to the world about Hendrix to face Bill Hassler in combat or Providence HQ will be destroyed. Hendrix face him in combat, after regaining his abilities back, Bill Hassler fought him in a long battle, as he was close to killing Hendrix. He did a building falling on him, but he woke up with his Cybernetics activating his new ability. Hendrix went rampage and defeating Hassler. Bill accepts the conduct that he won't destroy Providence, but vows revenge on Hendrix. Bill Hassler wants Clark Douglas for the big energy weapon, to take down and use it for hard-drives against enemies. Hendrix's team protects him, as he battle Hassler and fend off his attacks. Clark Douglas manages to change the code, as he was wounded by Bill Hassler. Hendrix knows the code and change it so that Hassler doesn't get his hand the big energy weapon, that could rip any vault with a bomb for hard drives. Hassler knew nothing and vows to fight for his team to get stronger. Bill Hassler plans to destroy military helicopter and equipment to weakened their defences. Hendrix battle his men and him, as Hassler escape with weapons and WMDs for his plan to flood, Florida. Hendrix saves them and battles Hassler, he defeated him in a mothership. Hassler ship landed in the sea, but he survived. Between Season 3 And Season 4 Bill Hassler men steals jets and tech, to become better forces to use for his own gadget. That kept Hassler from building his robot, as he uses it to battle Hendrix. He nearly killed him but his team helps him to destroy and disable the robot battle suit from his tech. Hendrix battle Bill Hassler as he is defeated again by Hendrix using his Cybernetics ability. Bill Hassler found the energy source of where the Cybernetics being generated. Fennoy uses Hendrix's Cybernetics after it was called to go to him. Fennoy battle Bill Hassler in a long battle but is defeated, as well as Doctor Hawkins And Mario. Hassler learns how to use the Cybernetics by Hendrix, he uses his voice mode to self control and defeat Hassler. Hendrix regain it and defeat Bill Hassler and his energy powers which is temporary. He was thrown by Hendrix after his defeat. After Hendrix Linguistics Year Later, Bill Hassler return to battle Hendrix, with her apprentice, Ursa. They both battle Hendrix, as they kidnap hostages and plant bombs in Chicago. Hendrix defuse the bomb and uses his technology to program every move of Hendrix ability. He helps Doctor Hawkins shut it down with his hacks, Hendrix defeats Bill again, knowing that Bill isn't hard then it he use to be. Bill Hassler team up with Evil Hendrix (Parallel World) to kill Prime Hendrix and collect the Cybernetics, for Evil Hendrix. First they kidnapped Dax and Mario Thompson. Doctor Hawkins tries to warn, Hendrix, but never listen. Hendrix is defeated by Evil Hendrix and gives up to give Bill Hassler the Cybernetics. Doctor Hawkins saves Hendrix, as Bill changes his mind and uses the Cybernetics himself. Hendrix and his team go into the mothership to confront Bill Hassler. He self-destruct the Cybernetics by destroying it, also Hendrix takes Evil Hendrix, Cybertrix. Hendrix and his team battle Bill Hassler, as they stop the mothership from crashing the land in Calimonia, into the sea. Hassler left behind presumably dead after his battle against Hendrix. Bill survived, after a year his wounds to heal. He is look after by the Argo Group Circle. He cult team to bow to a god who is powerful, as Hendrix knows that Argo free from his dimension will cause chaos, Hendrix and his team defeated Bill Hassler and Argo Group Circle as Hendrix vows to comeback to keep a eye on Bill Hassler. Bill is weak and needs power to gain more strength, he escape with other Argo forces, as Hendrix's team attack. Hassler got the sword of power with energy bolts, to take down Knights. Bill Hassler battles Hendrix in his armor, against his team. He defeated them, as Bill Hassler breach the seal, as he was taking by Argo. Bill returns as he battle the Knights, he defeated them all in the cave. Bill battle Henry with a bolt sword, as Hendrix joins to help Henry, as Argo's dimension have been freed. Doctor Hawkins and other battle Argo's Group Circle, as Hendrix, Doctor Hawkins And Mario uses a shield to avoid mind control from Argo. Bill battles Hendrix and Henry, as he fends them off in a long battle, as Doctor Hawkins is mind control by Argo but was retain in armor by Hendrix. Argo is freed and into Prime Earth. Bill Hassler is gone as Ursa came and uses the energy drain weapon to drain Argo's power within him too. Bill betrayals Argo as Ursa collects the energy and gives all the power to Bill, to become a god. Bill sees Hendrix and his team teleport away, as he faces them and easily defeats Mario and Doctor Hawkins, as he prepare to face Hendrix. He becomes his global energy core and energy bolts to make him full power, he battle Bill in a long fight. He is defeated by Hendrix, as he took the power out of him. Bill Hassler tells Hendrix to use his power, as he use to turn everyone back to normal, with the Cybertrix going along as well. Bill Hassler arrested and turned into a less threat since Hendrix retired He return after Hendrix became Commander and returning into Providence but he was upper-hand every time face him against his prime years, as Bill Hassler getting old and losing more battles, as he still got at times but no use anymore, as he retires and hides so that he isn't seen ever again. Legacy Hendrix and Doctor Underwood are married, as they head to their 50s, they remember that Bill Hassler was a threat, as the other villains, as their kids, Nathan and Natalie mention about this many times. Scarlet became a Providence agent, as she learned about someone name Bill Hassler from Doctor Underwood past and he was a tough opponent for Hendrix. Powers And Abilities Before his augmentation, Bill didn't display any special powers or abilities, save for tremendous agility and hand-to-hand combat skills. He already had enhanced strength and endurance, once surviving a explosion at point-blank range, though it's made clear he was seriously injured and widely believed to be dead at that time. Due to his training and his new gadget enhancements, Hassler became much taller and was granted immense strength and near invulnerability, allowing him to easily leap above skyscrapers and survive in space. His arms were pads to use them for wind attacks, allowing him to increase his own strength and rage even further at will. Though it causes him great pain, the boosters give him enough strength to smash apart mountains with his bare hands. He proved to be quick, strong and durable enough to withstand Hendrix's most powerful lasers attacks, break through tornado and once stop a ground punching attacks. Hendrix once shattered his own fists against Bill Hassler. Bill also conditioned himself to survive against the harsh conditions of water without protective gear for brief moments. Hendrix was unable to defeat him alone, always winning thanks to external help. Once Hendrix gained access to more abilities Cybernetics, he was able to defeat Bill Hassler with ease. After he became the "Conqueror of 10 Combats", battling and defeating the champions of each, he got more powers and abilities and added them to his own arsenal. One of those warriors in the leader military group After becoming the Herald of Argo, he was given increased power and the color scheme appearance of a creatures. He could project and manipulate energy blasts from his hands and eyes, and could also move between Argo's dimension and back at his, like Argo's minions. He used to have Argo's power after he absorbed his essence into himself, which amplified his absorbed powers and creatures powers greatly. He lost Argo's power and his creatures powers when Hendrix used combined powers to take the power into itself and revert Hassler back to normal. After he lost some of his abilities, all Hassler has left is his monstrous physical strength and resistance. In addition, he can also project red energy blasts from his hands. Equipment Bill Hassler could use the Laser Ray as a laser projector, and was able to considerably weaken Military Leader with one shot. According to Hassler, some ability to survive the shot was unusual, suggesting that most other beings would be immediately wounded. Hassler could use the Shield to generate a powerful personal force field. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from attacks such as Hendrix lasers attack, Doctor Hawkins weapons and Guns. It can even let Hassler cut clean through that same helicopter. Hassler could use his gauntlet as a taser, allowing him to grab and shock Hendrix while fighting against him. It also gave him the ability to coat his hands in light energy and use them as boxing gloves. Bill's Sword can project energy beams or coat itself in flames, or crystals able to refract Hendrix's energy blasts. Even without the flames or crystal, the sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, tree and places from enemies that can cover, and even an entire space helicopter in a single stroke After fusing with Armor's remains, Hassler gained access to Armor's ability to absorb technology, and access to all the technology Armor absorbed. His already mighty physical strength was increased to where he could literally punch anything off Hendrix punches and other attacks. Weakness Hassler is highly durable, but he is limited to how much damage he can take. Appearances Edit Tv Shows: Hendrix Linguistics Linguistics Adventure (Flashback) Hendrix: Field Days Linguistics Order (Flashback) Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Etymology a printed or written statement of the money owed for goods or services. Hassler Name Meaning. German: topographic name for someone who lived in a place where hazels grew, from Middle High German hasel 'hazel' + the suffix -er denoting an inhabitant. Trivia * Bill Hassler didn't appear in Hendrix Linguistics, but is mentioned by Hendrix * Bill is voiced by Maurice LaMarche * Bill uses many motherships, as he uses for his home and other bases * Creator thought of Klaus Chase as the most dangerous enemy, while Bill Hassler as the most relentless * Bill Hassler is 6ft 4, and wears 200 pounds * Bill Hassler will meet his death approximately, before Hendrix dies * Bill Hassler personality is aggressive and calm * Bill is much stronger than Klaus Chase. If Klaus is around a Batman power level, then Bill would be Darkseid level. * Hassler rage makes him powerful, like Hendrix as well See Also Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez - Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron - Catherine Grundler - Bill Chase - Bob Rode - Betty Green - Dustan - Draco - Trey - Bryan Cost - Nikolas White - Bud Archer - Doug - Odetta - Rodler - Raumont - Suzy Elizabeth - Billy Callison - Zoe Tub Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms - Van Harden - Stefan LaVantis - Lane - [[Bill Hassler|'Bill Hassler']] Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - Riley Thompson - Nancy Brown - Channing AlfieCategory:Villains Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)